


Jealousy's B*tch - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Confused Dean Winchester, Confused Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom Gabriel, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Supernatural Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: So you know that scene where Gabriel and Rowena hook up? Well... what if you eavesdropped on that? And you had a crush on Gabriel? And were friends with Rowena?This is basically what would happen. (Thought most of this is probably terrible cause I'm ranting between the lines)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Jealousy's B*tch - Gabriel x Reader

Jealousy is a Bitch. 

Seriously. Why keep tempting fate like this? It's obvious he's never gonna see you like that. Not like he looked at her. He sees her body and he swoons. You? All he can think of is his usual tricks and pranks. Not a single lust-filled thought. 

You want to hate her. So much. But you can't. Cause she's your friend. No matter how much you also wish she wasn't. 

Okay, so this is probably confusing right? Right. So lets rewind just a tad bit. Maybe you'll get the gist then. 

***** 

You can't help that you're bored. Dean, Sam, and Cas had kicked you out of their feelings circle and sent you to your room to research. Maybe try and use Sam's computer to figure out how the hell to find Lucifer. But you didn't feel like it. 

You'd tried to look at a damn book, but you'd gotten lost in the swirling lines of the page that you'd hardly been able to read the words. So that was a no. 

That was when you started hearing speaking somewhere else in the bunker. You looked up at your door and sure enough, it was cracked just slightly. 

The thing about the bunker was that if your door was closed, whatever happened in your room or outside of it, no sound got out. But as soon as a door was cracked even the slightest bit, sound traveled. 

Curious, and mostly bored, you closed the less interesting book and placed it on your bare nightstand. 

You got up from your uncomfortable position on your bed and padded your way out to the hallway, trying to see what was going on. Maybe you'd be of some use in some way. 

"You think they'll be much longer?" 

You stopped just before entering the library and practically halted all movement. Gabriel was in the library? You had thought he'd be in his enochian covered room Sam had acquiesced to him. Maybe trying to force some grace out of his already broken and wounded vessel. 

"The three amigos? With their bro hugs, pep talks and melodrama? Count on it." 

You almost felt a bit of your chest ache as you realized who else was in the room. It was Rowena. It just so happened that you'd grown fond of the elder witch over the years, even learned some spellwork from her as well. But something not even she knew was of your feelings for Gabriel. 

Sure, they weren't strong. Not enough to make you literally melt and freeze up around him. But it was still strong enough to make you squeal into your pillow after having a day with him. Even after only one interaction. So, it was safe to say you were crushing. Hard. 

It sure didn't help that you had requested Rowena teach you how to read minds. It worked on some things, like demons or people. But not on everything. But it also had the habit of activating randomly.

Case in point: 

_'Quite a tidy wee tush he's got going on there. Sort of… cute.'_

You widen your eyes at what you heard. You knew Rowena wasn't saying it out loud, but you knew Gabriel could just as easily read minds. You'd better quiet your own thoughts, or he might just hear you pining from in the library. 

You peeked around the corner at the two, watching as Gabriel turned his head towards Rowena. Rowena blushed softly and turned her head away into her hand as she always did to play hard to get. It was her routine. Something you picked up on as you traveled with her on occasion. 

Then you began to listen in on Gabriel's thoughts, finding your heart sinking lower and lower. 

_'Oh she's so... tiny, so angry. That milky white skin, dancer's body. Dad, I bed she's so flexible-'_

Rowena slyly turned her head back towards Gabriel, giving him a flirtatious glance. 

You looked down at your own body, frowning in the comparison. You were nowhere near Rowena's figure. Even in her old age. You had fat in all the wrong places, and not enough where it mattered. You looked at your own skin, picking at it's blemished complexion. You definitely weren't milky white. Why would he ever look at you like that? Like he does her and every other woman he fucks? You weren't his type. You had figured that when you first realized this stupid crush. But the clarification of your doubts didn't feel any better than thinking about them without it. 

"So… we've a little time…" 

Rowena's voice shook you from your haze for a second, reminding you of what you had to do to keep the two people you were spying on unaware of your presence. 

"How would you like to fill it?" 

Rowena's voice was soft, seductive, and intriguing. You didn't blame Gabriel for returning her lust-filled look. Although, he was a bit confused for a few seconds. For an archangel much older than the witch, he was a little bit dumber. Not by much. 

"To fill what?" He asked, his eyebrows upturned in a confused expression. 

Rowena's eyes fluttered seductively, her green irises shining in the dull lights of the bunker. It gave them a semi-golden look. One you could never hope to achieve. She was so experienced in this. As you were inexperienced. You barely knew how to have an orgasm on your own. You hadn't ever been in someone's sheets before. All you knew came from romance books Dean had given to Sam as a joke who then gave them to you. 

"I know a thing or two about wounded masculine pride." Rowena conceded, batting her eyes captivatingly. She was quite figuratively casting a spell on him with just a few enticing looks. You felt incredibly inferior to her in a multitude of ways. More than just what Gabriel's thoughts had alluded you to. You were incredibly different from Rowena. And massively divergent from Gabriel's type. 

You refocused on Gabriel and Rowena, noticing his eyes widen as he realized what she meant. You could feel your heartstrings tugging as you watched the next events unfold.

Keeping your presence hidden, you watched as Gabriel took Rowena's hips into his hands and he pulled her close to him as they erupted into a flurry of kisses and moans. Giggles entered the interaction soon after as they fell behind the bookshelf, shielding them even from your eyes. 

You squeezed your eyes shut tightly, so that you might be able to shield yourself from what you knew was coming. Your hands clung to your ears and you quickly rushed back towards your room. 

So now as we return to the main plotline, yes, jealousy is a bitch. A bitch you wished would go curl up in a hole and die somewhere. 

It was not more than 30 minutes later that you heard the flutter and whoosh of wings entering your room. You were packing your duffel, refusing to look behind you at who you had a 50/50 chance of guessing was Gabriel. You refused to let him see your bright red and swollen face from your tears. You'd finally been able to quiet your cries. You didn't need him reawakening them. 

"Heya cupcake. You ready to go? I kinda expected you to be with the rest of the muttonheads." 

You could just picture him without looking. He was leaning against the doorframe all unknowingly sexy and his neck would have a hickey on it from where Rowena had kissed him. She'd have left a lipstick print on his neck too, almost as if claiming him. 

"J-just about. Just getting a few more w-weapons and supplies together. That's all." You silently cursed at the way your voice shook. You swallowed an incoming sob as you quickly reassured him you were only going to be a moment longer. Not now. You didn't need his fake pity. 

Soft footsteps came closer to you as you could feel his presence getting closer. "Sugarplum? You okay?" Gabriel's body was more angled towards yours, as if trying to comfort you. "You need anything?" 

You took in a sharp breath and zipped up the duffel bag harshly. "Yeah, I am. And no, I don't need anything from you." You jabbed, slinging the duffel over your shoulder and shoving past the archangel without even looking him in the eye. You couldn't. You'd start crying again if you did. 

You pulled at the hair-tie on your wrist as if punishing yourself for ever thinking you had a chance with the guy. He had the ability to get any woman he wanted. Any person he wanted for that matter. Why settle for you when he could have anyone else in the world?

You wandered into the library, your feet in a broad and fast-paced walk. Dean turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows in worry at the redness on your face. 

"Woah, woah kid, hold on." Dean tried to stop you. You shook your head and glared at him to not talk about it. You then turned and saw Lucifer on the ground on his knees over the ritual bowl. You snorted for a moment, hearing Gabriel's feet re-enter the room. 

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." 

***** 

Okay, so, lets be honest. You weren't exactly yourself while you were all in the apocalypse world. You didn't react to things the way you usually would have, and unfortunately for you Sam and Dean picked up on it. 

You mindlessly cut at a stick in your hands, sharpening it as you tried to drown out the thoughts in your head. Thankfully you had all found Jack and Mary and the rest of the humans including alternate Bobby and Charlie. You knew your first impressions for them weren't as they should've been. But who could blame you after the day you've had? 

You kept sharpening the wood until you began to hear the annoying thoughts of Lucifer and the thoughts of Jack as they began to walk on from where Gabriel had walked away from them to stand by Castiel. 

_'I have got a lot of work to do if I want this kid to do any of my bidding. His damn bitch of a mother poisoned my name in his head.'_

Then Jack's thoughts took over, and you couldn't help but snicker for just a moment. 

_'I wonder if I asked hard enough my dad would make me a candy bar with nougat. I haven't had one since I got trapped here.'_

You smiled softly to yourself, turning your ability off and going back to amusing yourself. However, soon after you found yourself watching Gabriel from under the shade of the half dead tree where you sat. You watched longingly, feeling your chest ache from want. 

Dean exited the small area he had retreated to to talk with Sam and figure out a game plan. As he walked out, you caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow as he thought you were just looking at him. But then he looked to his right and saw Gabriel and Castiel leaned against the wall, deep in conversation. 

That was when he was hit with some sort of revelation. This change in attitude of yours was his fault. He didn't know how, but he did something. And Dean thought you to be a little sister to him. So his big brother senses were tingling just a bit. 

He not so nonchalantly walked down the slight hill and grabbed you by the arm suddenly, not giving you a chance to react or to ask him what the hell he was doing. 

Then he pushed you into the same place he had gone in with Sam and closed the door behind him. 

"Okay," you panted. "What the hell Dean?!" You asked, your arms waving around frantically as you demanded an answer. 

"What'd he do?" Dean asked in a low voice. Sam raised an eyebrow and turned towards you and Dean. 

"Dean?" Sam asked, putting away a few books. 

"I know something happened between you and that damn arch-douch outside. What. Did. He. Do?" Dean demanded back to you, ignoring Sam for a moment. 

You rolled your eyes, looking back at Dean in disbelief. "Gabriel? He didn't do anything. You need to get your eyes checked-" you grunted as you tried to push past him. Unfortunately, you were unsuccessful at pushing Dean as much as you were at pushing Gabriel. 

"Nuh-uh kid, you are staying right here. You've been acting off the entire time we've been here. Especially after Gabe went and got you so we could get here. So give it up. Or I'll shake it out of you." Dean retorted, poking your shoulder insistently.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, giving him a look. "(Y/N), I'm sorry but, Dean's right. You've been off since we got here. You've been harsher and you even snapped at Bobby when you first met him. Even if Gabriel didn't do something, what happened? We want to help you." Sam says, his puppy eyes activating. You groan and lean your head back in annoyance. All you wanted, was to get Jack and Mary home. Then once you were home, maybe you'd be able to get away and perhaps go on solo hunts instead of hunts with Dean and Sam. 

"No, you know what? I'm done being poked and prodded just because I'm in a pissy mood. Shove off. Both of you. Gabriel didn't do a damn thing. And I'm just annoyed at each and every shitty thing that's happening to me. Happening to all of us, okay? Think you can handle that, Winchesters?" You demand, managing to squeeze behind Dean and storm out of the shelter and stomp down the hill and far away from the brothers and the archangel who had stolen your heart. 

Gabriel looked on as you stormed off down the hill. He was still curious as to what made you act as you had before when he had come to get you to leave. He turned his head and followed your figure beforr you disappeared into the used car lot. 

Dean followed out of the shelter in a huff, scowling as he noticed you'd already gone farther than he could see. He growled and turned his head towards Gabriel with a nasty glare. One that said, and I quote 'I swear I will beat your angelic feathery ass for this'. 

Gabriel raised a very confused eyebrow abd turned to look at Castiel. To whom he found staring at his neck where Rowena had left a hickey of her own. 

"Cassie," Gabriel uttered. Castiel looked up at Gabriel in surprise. Gabriel smirked. 

"My eyes are up here, baby brother." He teased. Castiel then tilted his head, not getting the reference. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, squinting at the greyish but bright light of the sun. 

"What do you think I did, Cassie? I mean, (Y/N) doesn't usually act like that. Usually I can make her laugh pretty easily but she's been off since I went to tell her it was time to skedaddle." Gabriel asked, making hand motions as he spoke. 

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know, Gabriel. Dis you speak with her beforehand? Did you say anything that might've upset her?" He asked. 

Gabriel shook his head and made a face. "No, and the last time I spoke to her before was like, hours ago. And she was fine then. She was laughing with me at some stupid prank I played on Dean." Gabriel sighed and groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell did I do?" 

"Perhaps you should speak with her? She has just gone off to a secluded area. You can find out from the source. Find the problem, and fix it." Castiel suggested. "That's not usually how things work with Dean, Sam or I. But (Y/N) is different. Perhaps it will work on her." 

Gabriel looked at Castiel, confused as to how he hadn't read the entire situation just from seeing how pissed you looked storming off. (You looked kind of hot in his opinion, but that was beside the point.) 

Gabriel shook his head and sighed. "Welp, might as well try." He grumbled, moving away from the wall and beginning to go after you. 

You muttered incessantly as you wandered through the abandoned used car lot, one hand in your pocket and the other fiddling with your knife. You bit the inside of your cheek as images of Rowena and Gabriel in the heat of their love-making. Him on top of her, kissing up and down and beginning to unbutton her dress-shirt one by one. 

You shook your head violently, desperate not to begin your crying fit again. You rubbed your eyes free of incoming tears and sniffled loudly. 

"And why is a lady like yourself wandering all alone? Didn't anyone tell you there's danger afoot?" 

You jumped and chucked you're knife behind you at whoever it was that had decided to sneak up on you. Unfortunately for you, it wasn't who you wanted it to be. 

A dark, grunged face of an angel looked at you with a wide grin. He smirked and turned your knife into little shards with a single squeeze of his hand. Shit. 

You reached into your bag that you had with you, trying to find something you could use. Luckily, your angel blade went everywhere you did. So it was in your hand faster than you would've thought possible. 

The angel looked at your hand curiously, before he pounced, tackling you to the ground. You hit the hard earth with a thud, having the air knocked out of your chest. This in turn loosened your grip on your blade. The angel grabbed it and tossed it behind him. 

"Oops, looks like the little lady is unprotected now. Whatever shall she do? Will she call for a protector? Becayse she clearly cannot protect herself." The angel grinned and began laughing maniacally. 

You pushed and shoved at the angel's shoulders, only tightening his hold on your waist. He held up a hand and waved his finger in your face. He clicked his tongue a few times, taunting you. It seemed to be his favorite thing to do. 

"Nuh-uh-uh, no lady should fight back. It isn't very lady-like. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson?" The angel grinned disgustingly, his mouth opening to reveal his tar-like stained teeth. His free hand slowly approached your neck, his fingers obviously seeking to squeeze the air out of your neck. 

You squirmed as much as you could, earning the curses of the angel above you. But that's when you heard the voice from above the both of you echo out into the world. 

"I think it's ungentleman-like for you to hold a lady down like that. Maybe you should be punished instead." 

No sooner did those words come into existance did a blade get shoved through the angel's neck and mouth, sending lightning and power through it's vessel. It's empty vessel falls onto you and you arch your necl away so as to not inadvertently kiss your attacker. 

The angel's body was shoved off almost instantly, and you were faced with your savior. The hot one, anyway. 

Gabriel stood above you, panting just a little as he held the now bloody angel blade. "You should maybe not go wandering on your own, Buttercup. You might not have the handsome Gabriel to save you next time." He teased, winking at you. When he didn't get a reply and looked away for a moment before he added "You're welcome, Sugar."

Gabriel then proceeded to hold out his hand, and it almost seemed like your world slowed down for a few moments. His whiskey colored eyes staired down at you, full of unknown emotion. His hair was shaggy, unkept. His stubble was hot in your opinion. The leather jacket he wore just added to his appearance. You couldn't help the spark you felt in your core. You almost felt completely lost in that one moment. But then you're reminded of all your doubts, and you wake up.

Instead of taking his hand, you got up on your own, muttering a 'thank you' in reply to his 'you're welcome'. Then you turned around and began walking away from him, not even bothering to ask for your blade back. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Okay, something was up. He could clearly tell now. You would've laughed at his comment. Smiled at the very least. But no, you instead were in such a sulky and melancholy state that you couldn't even do that. Not even he was able to cheer you up. Something had to give. 

"Okay," he grunted, making himself appear in front of you. "This is what's gonna happen, sweetcheeks. You're gonna stand right here and tell me what's wrong in that pretty little head of yours so I can fix it. Capeesh?" Gabriel persisted. You sighed as you stared back at Gabriel with a dull set of glazed over eyes. He wasn't going to be as easy to evade this time, was he? 

"You can't fix it, Gabriel. Now leave me alone. Thank you for helping me." You urge, trying to move past Gabriel again. You manged, barely, to get away from him again. But as you alreafy knew, this was going to be harder than the first time. 

Gabriel snarled in annoyance. This was ridiculous. He reached out and gripped your shoulder tightly, making you turn straight back around to face him. 

"Oh no no, Princess. You're gonna stand here and you're gonna talk to me. You ain't walking away till I find out what's wrong. Try and you'll end up right back here." Gabriel demanded in a firm tone. 

You looked back at Gabriel in disbelief. "You're low on grace. How long would you manage to even keep up with that?" You dared to question. 

Gabriel's eyes shown with grace threateningly. "I don't think you want to test that, Princess." His grip on your shoulder tightened only slightly, bringing you back closer to him. 

You shrugged off his hand and rubbed at your shoulder as he removed his grip. You stayed silent, glaring back at him. What was he doing? Trying to get you to break?

"That's the plan, Sweetheart." Gabriel's unnaturally serious tone echoed through your thoughts. You jumped, confused for a moment before you remembered that he shared that ability with you. 

You glared at him stronger, your arms crossing tightly. He wasn't going to win this. You refused to let him know how you felt. 

"And how do you feel, exactly? We don't got all day Sugarplum." Gabriel snapped, clearly growing impatient with you. 

You rolled your eyes in annoyance. You hated that he could do that. And right now your own abilities had decided they weren't going to work. So you couldn't see what the hell had brought Gabriel to this point. 

Gabriel's eyes stared into yours, narrow and serious. He really wasn't going to let up anytime soon. You really had no options here. You didn't want to run him dry of his grace by trying to walk away over and over again. You clearly didn't want to see what he did when he ran out. And you most definitely couldn't get Gabriel to back down. Fuck. 

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose tightly. "Why the hell do you wanna know?" You ask annoyedly. 

It was Gabriel's turn to roll his eyes this time. "Why is it so hard for you to talk about this?! I just wanna help you!" Gabriel hissed in response, his hands enclosed in fists. 

"Because you decided to fuck the Wicked Witch who's got the most perfect body! And she's got the most beautiful skin! And she's on a level I'm never gonna be! I can never compsre to her damnit!" You finally yell back, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. 

Gabriel looks at you, suddenly taken aback at your confession. You weren't there with the Winchesters when they walked in on him and Rowena. And even then, those details… they were only things he had thought about Rowena in the moment. How had you gotten ahold of them? 

You take in a shaky breath before you continue, running your fingers through your hair. "And I damn sure don't have a fucking dancer's body! So why the hell do I keep wanting you to look at me the way you look at her?! Why do I want you to for just once in your long, and glorious existence to be attracted to someone as ugly as me?!" You demand, as if he could have the answers you were looking for. You were sure you were crying now. This was too much for you. Way too much. 

Gabriel was slowly catching on as he listened to you, his eyes widening with each declaration. You really felt like this? About yourself? 

You catch on a sob and take in another shaky breath. "No. You have a type. And Rowena is the perfect embodiment of your type. And I, for sure, am not even close. What a fool I am for loving you and thinking you'd ever love a mortal like me." 

You turn away from him quicker than he can react and run off behind him, wiping away tears as you go. You needed to head back home. Now. You couldn't do this. Not a minute longer. 

Your chest felt only a pin lighter than before, still heavy with all of your doubts and all of your pain. You felt so heavy that if you weren't careful you'd fall and you'd roll down the hill like a damn bowling ball. 

You ran down and you raced past the shelter Dean had pulled you into. You just needed to get away from them for now. You knew they needed you right now. But you weren't in the best state of mind to handle anymore angels hunting you. 

For now, you'd be hiding away to do your crying. A lady doesn't cry in the company of others. 

*****

You'd managed to make it a whole day and a half keeping away from Gabriel. Anytime he was mentioned or he passed by you, you quickly evaded him. You couldn't bear the rejection you knew to follow your impromptu confession in the car lot. You'd had plenty of rejection in your life already. You didn't need to add to the pile. 

Now you were all trying desperately to travel back towards the portal to bring a whole bus load of people from this world back to your own. All without the alternative Michael knowing or getting in your way. They'd be back to deal with his ass soon anyway. Not you. You knew you'd be packing up and heading as far north or south as you could get on foot until you could find a car to hijack. Running away. You were a coward. And you knew it. 

You rode in the bus along with Lucifer and Castiel, holding your angel blade close to your chest. You were so close to the portal, you could feel it. You'd all been close to being attacked, but narrowly missed each angel missile. You looked up at Castiel from your kneeled position. Despite the vessels, you could almost see a bit of resemblance in him and Gabriel. It made you smile, even if just for a moment. 

As the bus stops and Bobby climbs out of the bus, you hear a call from Sam. The portal was closing. Fast. 

You backed up into the seat that Castiel had taken. A dangerous set of thoughts echoed into your head. Maybe, just maybe you could stay behind. You didn't have to get through the portal. You'd fight off the horde of angels that were sure to come. You'd be remembered as a martyr. Maybe you'd finally hold a place in Gabriel's heart. Even if it was just as one of the idiots who saved him. 

You ushered more and more of the passengers out, ignoring Castiel's confused and worried glances as he too was pushed out of the bus. You hurried each and every one of the passengers, feeling nervousness creeping up on you.

Once the majority of the passengers got out and through the portal, you exited the bus this time. You looked ahead and saw Gabriel and Lucifer sticking behind, ushering the people through the portal. You began following slowly, hurrying instead to Dean and Sam's side instead. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asks in a hiss, trying to usher you through the portal next. You shook your head and instead helped the next person. 

"On a damn bender, Dean." You tease, your heart pounding with nervousness. Dean smirks, but still tried to gesture you towards the portal. 

As it came down closer to the last group, a loud boom echoed through the sky, causing an angel missile to hit just near the group. 

Everyone suddenly ducked, you tried to shove Dean and Sam towards the portal on instinct. You looked back at the incoming threat, seeing Gabriel beside you looking just as terrified. 

A sudden high pitcher ringing entered your ears, making you groan. You looked ahead, seeing the alternate Michael stalking towards your group. 

Lucifer walked in front of you, walking towards Michael. You looked at him, not surprised if he would turn on you last minute. 

Instead, as Michael began to taunt Lucifer, Lucifer fought back. You ushered Dean and Sam more towards the portal, knowing this was the better time to go. Lucifer was keeping Michael at bay. But they were persistant in sticking to one spot. 

It wasn't long after that Lucifer was knocked down, unable to fight any longer. Michael then turned to the rest of the group, beginning to stalk towards you. You darted your eyes around, trying to think of some desperate way to get them all home without Michael following them. Then you hear the words you never wanted to hear. 

"Go, I can buy some time." 

You turn your head towards Gabriel in shock, shaking your head. "Gabriel, no." You begged. 

Sam looked towards Gabriel in just as much shock but equal in warning. "Gabriel, don't." 

Gabriel turned towards you and Sam, looking mournful. "All I did on earth was run." He breathed, turning towards you. "I'm not running anymore." He says, smiling gently at you before he stalked closer to Michael. 

No. 

No this wasn't happening. He wasn't going to die here. That's what you were supposed to do. He was supposed to live. Go home. Recover. Stay with Rowena. Forget you. 

Gabriel turned back towards you and your frozen figure and cried out "Go!" 

You couldn't. Dean tried grabbing your shoulder to make you go with him but you shrugged him off, instead making your way towards the two archangels. It was slow at first. Slow enough that the alternate Michael wouldn't notice much change. 

Then Michael and Gabriel began to fight. Their blades dropped into their hands, and you felt your heart drop with them. This was it. You could do this. For him. You might not have been his type. But you could be his savior. Give him enough time to get away. 

Michael knocked Gabriel back, leaving him open for a full killing strike. That's when you began to run at full speed. Dean and Sam called out to you, but you couldn't hear them. All you could hear were Gabriel's grunts. Once you reached him, you shoved him out of the way, feeling a sharp stabbing pain shove through your side. Gabriel, Dean, and Sam all called out to you at the impact. You cried out in the rush of pain, almost finding yourself blindsided. You grunted and looked up at Gabriel from where you were laid on the ground. He looked at you with complete and utter bewilderment as to why you'd do something like this. Why you'd risk your life for his.

Michael was looking down at you with disgust and anger. But you didn't care. Gabriel looked at you, unknowing of what the hell to even say. The portal was closing now, faster and faster the portal was getting weaker and weaker still. 

You grunted as you felt Michael thrust his archangel blade farther into you before ripping it out again to remove it from your body. You looked up at Gabriel again, a dark circle around your angle of sight. 

"G-go! J-just go, please-!" You beg with a tired gaze and a blood filled mouth. 

"You'll regret that, human. Your kind is easy to break. I'll just crush you the way I've destroyed all the others." Michael growled in response to you. "Then I'll kill him too. I'll spare you that trauma." 

Gabriel's eyes flashed with grace for a brief moment, and in an instant, you were in his arms and bleeding profusely from your side wound. You were losing consciousness fast from your lack of blood, but you could hear Gabriel's voice as your vision faded to a dull view of everything around you. 

"Sorry to disappoint. But no one's dying right now. Especially not by your hand. Sorry big bro." He taunts. Michael grips his blade and rushes Gabriel with it. However, Gabriel was too quick. Instead of gutting both of you, Michael cut air. He turned himself around while looking, until he saw you and Gabriel along with Dean and Sam near the portal. 

"Toodles. I'd say this was fun but… it wasn't." Gabriel saluted Michael with two fingers before he escaped through the portal, followed by Sam and Dean. As soon as they exited, the portal closed, leaving Lucifer and Michael behind. 

The minute the four of you were back across into the real world, Gabriel and the Winchesters hurried to get you help. 

"Damnit, move! All of you!" Dean hollered, and people started clearing away a path. Gabriel rushed forward and laid you onto a bunker table that was quickly cleared off for you. 

Gabriel held you close, ripping off his leather jacket and trying to add pressure to your wound. "Don't leave me now, cupcake." He muttered under his breath, trying to listen for your heartbeat. 

Jack hurried over after a few moments, not hearing your heartbeat. "Gabriel… I-I don't think she's breathing." He alerts. 

Gabriel holds back tears as he shook his head. "No-! No, she-she's still here, I-I can still hear her heart beating!" He insists in a harsh whisper-yell. 

Jack holds a hand in-between Gabriel and you, shaking his head. Gabriel looks down at you, taking in shallow breaths. He couldn't believe his vessel's stupid ears. 

Gabriel backed up slowly, swallowing hard as Jack pressed his fingertips to the sides of your head. He watched him, his hand over his mouth. He didn't want these people to see him cry. He never cried. Ever. But… maybe you were a clear exception. 

Jack closed his eyes, trying to focus. However, the mood of the room was already focused on one outcome. The atmosphere grew heavy with the weight of death and grief as people looked on at your seemingly lifeless body. 

Dean and Sam watched from where the portal had been, each of them seeing the trail of blood on the floor and the scene in front of them respectively. 

Rowena walked forward, a hand hovering over her mouth. She walked tiredly towards you, watching Jack try his damndest to bring you back. 

She took in a heavy breath, and began to cast a healing spell over you. It may not be as powerful as something else she would have concocted if she had time, but it was something. 

Castiel had little to no grace, but he still placed a hand on your arm and forced what grace he had into you. 

Gabriel watched on at the scene before him. He had run completely out of his grace getting you out of the mess you had managed to get into. But yet, he felt guilty that he wasn't doing anything. 

Just ten minutes ago you were breathing. You were living. He could be certain you would live on. Even without him. But now it seemed like the outcome in his mind had switched gears completely. Now you were the one on deaths door. 

Gabriel watched for a few more moments, begging and pleading with his father through an ancient enochian prayer for healing. He'd never dropped this low. But he had to try. 

The room grew quiet a few seconds later as they tried to wait for a reaction. The audience of the room watched on in desperation, hoping for you to recover. 

One moment. 

Two. 

Three. 

And then finally, Jack, Cas, and Gabriel all let out a relieved sigh. 

"She's breathing." Jack announced, sending the room into an erruption of cheers. Gabriel walked up to your figure laid out on the table, wanting to move you somewhere more comfortable. Jack padded over to Gabriel's right and held out his hand over your wound. In a short flash of golden light, your wound healed partially. Just enough for you to be able to be moved. 

Gabriel turned to Jack, a smile on his face as he nodded to him. Jack in turn gave one of his signature smiles. Gabriel let out a half chuckle at this, patting Jack on his shoulder. Almost as a congratulations and a good job. 

And then in the instant he was there, he was gone; carrying you down the hallway towards your room to lay you down properly. 

He looked down at you with your hair in your face. You were so light in his arms. He pushed a slight strand of hair out of your face as he adjusted you gently in his arms. 

He opened your bedroom door and flipped on the light. He carried you inside and laid you onto the mattress. He tussled the comforter out from under you and laid it over your figure. He smiled down at you, and then the reality of his entire situation came crashing down on him, and he cried. 

*****

The ache you felt in your bones was unlike any other you had ever felt before. It felt exhausting and heavy. Heavier than death. You almost didn't want to wake up. But you did. 

Your eyes opened slowly, feeling a presence beside you. You turned your head ever so steadily towards the presence to your left. You opened your eyes little by little, revealing more and more of your visitor with each new angle. 

Once your vision cleared, you could clearly see who it was who sat at your bedside. His golden brown hair lay shaggy and unkempt against his neck and some along the sides. His now jacketless torso and arms were leaned against the bed. His arms were crossed under his forehead, giving him a cushion for it. His tired sigh gave away his voice, reassuring you that your guess was right. 

"Is… the trickster a-actually b-being a g-ge-gentleman?" You whisper, catching Gabriel's attention immediately. He looked up at you and his expression immediately shifted from shocked to relief. Then came something you didn't expect. He embraced you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. But not too tightly. 

You hugged him back, but definitely not as tightly. You barely had enough strength to lift your damn arm up there. "G-gabe…" you whispered. 

"(Y/N) I swear to my father that if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will build a tower and lock you in it. I'll make you a real princess if that's what it damn well takes." Gabriel exhaled in relief, pulling back and giving you a warning look. You smile at him weakly but happily. "N-no garant-tees, F-feathers."

Gabriel couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully. He grinned at you, caressing your cheek with a gentle stroke of his thumb. "Princess…" he whispered. 

You looked at him, confused as to why he was still calling you that. He held a finger to your mouth, as if knowing you were going to speak. 

"Nah-ah. You said your piece. Now I get to say mine." He insists, raising an eyebrow. You smile just a bit more, allowing him to continue. 

"(Y/N), how in all of this porn-loving earth did you even think that my 'type' was just women like Rowena? Cause, 'spoiler alert' that ain't true. Not even a little bit. I like what I like. No type involved. And you sugar, no matter what that evil little mind of yours says, are included." Gabriel teases, waving his finger in a circle before poking your nose. 

You had to intervene now. He had to be joking with you. "B-but-" 

"Nope, I'm the furthest away from joking with you. This isn't a prank, Gumdrop. This is the other half of that love confession you didn't let me finish. Like geez, guess no one loves good old live confessions these days-" Gabriel begins to rattle off and tease, knowing you were caught off in shock of his words. 

"Y-you… w..what… l-love confession?" You ask, slowly trying to move yourself up in bed. Gabriel clicked his tongue. 

"Nuh-uh, none of that. Lay back down right now little girl." He insisted, pointing downwards. "And yes, this is a love confession, Sweetheart. Like those Japanese cartoon ones with the sakura tree and the sunset and the cheesy music. But without those things. Unless you want 'em to make this stick." Gabriel continued to ramble, catching your racing heart off guard. 

He loved you? 

"B-but… w-why...R-Rowena-?" You grunted, giving up on sitting up any farther. 

"Sugarplum, relax. Ever looked at Dean after he's come home from another one-night stand? Even though the real object of his affections is a trenchcoat-wearing angel? This is kinda the same. They're distractions, Sugar. Cause it gets hard not to pounce on you. Especially when you scrunch up your little nose and melt my damn heart." Gabriel looked back at you, seeing tear filled eyes looking back up at him. 

"B-but… m-my-" 

"Your body is sexy as hell, Princess. You don't need a skinny ass dancer's body to be sexy, sweetheart." Gabriel assured, licking his lips as he looked at your laid figure. You gently began to laugh, making Gabriel smile happily down at you. 

You had pretty much spent all of your questions and he had answered them with answers you could accept. At least for now. No matter how surprising they were to hear. You still were uncertain on your self doubts. But at keast you could start to believe he loved you. The only question you still needed to ask, was a simple one. 

"P-promise?" You whisper. 

Gabriel smirked down at you, taking your hand in his. "Oh Cupcake, If I ever stop loving you and the little things you do, I'll start getting cavities. And I hate cavities."


End file.
